legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Minifigure Part
Minifigure Parts include a head, torso, legs and baseplate of Minifigures to build a new Minifigure for your game collection. They are an alternative to buying Minifigure Bags. Obtaining Parts *The first time you run through the game, you may get a Minifigure Part as a story reward at certain points. *When you defeat a boss at the end of a dungeon you get a Reward of Chests full of Loot. For Pocket Adventures and Epic Dungeons, when opened these Loot Chests have a chance of dropping a Minifigure Part. You will recieve a chest as a reward which have a very high chance (80%+) of containing a Minifigure part. Defeating an end boss of a dungeon usually conquers it and the dungeon must be reset to replay it. *For Story Dungeons, since they do not time-out, Loot Chests for defeating the boss seldom if ever, provide Minifigure Parts. *Upon defeating Champions or Minibosses (figures surrounded by a red and orange circle), there's about a 1/6 chance you will receive these Loot Chests that will sommetimes will contain a part. This is the most likely way to obtain a Minifigure Part in Dinosaur Rise, since there are no Pocket or Epic dungeons. Minibosses in the Adventure Zones regenerate after a minute or two. *Sometimes you will receive Loot Chests after breaking a common enemy. This could be a 1/800 or 1/1000 chance. *If the chest opens to reveal either a Diamond or a Minifigure part, you must click on it to get it. *A chest can contain both Diamonds and a Minifigure part. At the end of an Epic Dungeon, a member chest could contain Diamonds and two Minifigure parts! * You can also get a baseplate, if you get a bag of a minifigure that you already have. Type by Location In December, some figures changed worlds. Roman Emperor>Grandpa>Waiter>Pretzel Girl *Winter Pass (December 2014 to first week of January) Holiday Elf, Santa. *Pirate World **Isle of Yarr: Decorator, Island Warrior, Revolutionary Soldier, Sea Captain, Waiter, Warrior Woman. **Volcano Island: same as above. **Pirate Grotto: same as above, except for Decorator. **Treasure Island: same as above, plus Plumber, except not Revolutionary Soldier. *Medieval World **Kingdom: Grandpa, Heroic Knight, Mermaid, Librarian, Scientist, Tomahawk Warrior. **Enchanted Forest: same as above. **Ruined Fort: same as above except not Tomahawk Warrior. **Sorcerer's Keep: same as above except not Waiter. **Dragon Halls: same as above plus Forest Maiden. *Space World **Space Colony: Baseball Fielder, Evil Mech, Judge, Motorcycle Mechanic, Roller Derby Girl, Roman Emperor. **Planet's Dark Side: same as above. **Alien Command Center: same as above, plus Lady Robot. *Mythology World **Mythology Mountains: Cyclops, Decorator, Mountain Climber, Saxophone Player, Skydiver, Welder. **Skyforge: same as above, plus Medusa, but not Mountain Climber. *Dino World **Dinosaur Rise: Baseball Fielder, Diner Waitress, Heroic Knight, Paintball Player, Scarecrow, Welder. **Note: Since there are no Pocket or Epic Dungeons, these pieces can only result from a Story Reward, a Random Loot Chest Drop, or a Champion Loot Chest Drop. Use New Minifigure To complete a Minifigure you need to collect the head, body and legs plus a baseplate. Then you can put all the pieces together and play on with your brand new Minifigure! (Under Collection, figures ready to build will be at the top of your list, saying "You can build this minifigure," with a wrench symbol. The "Build me" button is on the right.) Trading 3 for 1 If you receive duplicates of the head, torso, and legs of any built minifigure, you can convert all 3 together to receive one random part. (But you might receive one you already have, or one of the three pieces you just traded!) (Quick Search of your Minifigures will show it as "Ready to Convert". Under Collection there will be an arrows button for Minifigures you already have to convert the pieces 3 for 1.) Previously, when you converted, you were not limited to the pieces offered in that dungeon or adventure world. This may have changed, making it more likely to get one of those pieces. So if you want a part not available in a world, you may want to do your trade in the LEGO Center. Converting 3 Minifigure parts may result in any piece from Series 9-11, (but not Series 12, 13 or promotional figures). You are unlikely, if ever, to receive a Baseplate by conversion. You cannot trade parts with other players. Rarity Parts come in different tiers according to their rarity. Part trading is more likely to yield rare parts than chests. These rarity tiers include: *'White'(Common) **67% chance from chests / 35% chance from part trading **eg. Pretzel Girl, Roller Derby Girl, Roman Emperor, Welder, etc. *'Green'(Uncommon) **20% chance from chests / 35% chance from part trading **eg. Sea Captain, Grandma, etc. *'Blue'(Rare) **10% chance from chests / 20% chance from part trading **eg. Forest Maiden, Revolutionary Soldier, Scientist, etc. *'Purple'(Very Rare) **2-3% chance from chests / 10% chance from part trading **eg. Tomahawk Warrior, Warrior Woman, Baseball Fielder, Yeti, etc. **'Mr. Gold' (Super,Extremely Rare) <1%? **'Baseplate' Note: as of December 2014, Baseplate, though purple, has become more frequent both for free users and members. Not available through part trading. Baseplates are no longer available nor needed after the transition to Buy-to-play. Odds in Pocket Adventures (Mid-March through Mid-April; does not include Baseplate.) *'Pirate.' Free Chests: 48/270=18%; Member Chests: 198/270=73% *'Medieval.' Free Chests: 70/340=20%; Member Chests: 242/340=71% *'Space.' Free Chests: 53/240=22%; Member Chests: 172/240=72% *'Mythology.' Free Chests: 27/120=22%; Member Chests: 79/120=66% Odds in Epic Dungeons (Mid-March through Mid-April; does not include Baseplate, does not include non-boss champion drops.) *'Treasure Island.' Free Boss Chests: 8/27=29%; Member Boss Chests: 45/27=166%; Random Drops: 4/16 & 13/16. *'Dragon Halls.' Free Boss Chests: 7/19=37%; Member Boss Chests: 32/19=164%; Random Drops: 0/2 & 1/2. *'Alien Command Center.' Free Boss Chests: 5/14=36%; Member Boss Chests: 23/14=164%; Random Drops: 0/1 & 1/1. *'Skyforge.' Free Boss Chests: 6/15=40%; Member Boss Chests: 26/15=173%; Random Drops: 0/3 & 3/3. Unique pieces (Plumber, Forest Maiden, Lady Robot and Medusa) do NOT seem to be available in the Free Boss Chests in Epic Dungeons. (0/82, 0/57, 0/57, 0/72 since last November.) Gallery New_parts_system_600.jpg|Upon collecting the 3 parts baseplate.png|A rare baseplate part glowing with a purple hue. TP.PNG|Example of a common(Waiter), uncommon(Sea Captain) and rare(Plumber) part. Category:Gameplay